This invention relates generally to blades for a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to an improved blade effective for reducing stresses due to centrifugal force to improve the useful life of the blade.
An axial flow gas turbine engine conventionally includes a plurality of rows of alternating stationary vanes and rotating blades. The rotating blades are typically found in fan, compressor, and turbine sections of the engine, and inasmuch as these blades rotate for performing work in the engine, they are subject to stress due to centrifugal forces.
The centrifugal stress in a blade is relatively substantial and includes a substantially uniform centrifugal tensile stress and centrifugal bending stress including a tensile component and a compressive component which are added to the uniform tensile stress.
In a turbine section of the gas turbine engine, turbine blades are also subject to relatively hot, pressurized combustion gases. Theses gases induce bending stresses due to the pressure of the combustion gases acting across the turbine blades, which stresses are often relatively small when compared to the centrifugal stresses. The relatively hot gases also induce thermal stress due to any temperature gradient created in the turbine blade.
A turbine blade, in particular, has a useful life, i.e., total time in service after which time it is removed from service, conventionally determined based on the above-described stresses and high-cycle fatigue, low-cycle fatigue, and creep-rupture considerations. A typical turbine blade has an analytically determined life-limiting section wherein failure of the blade is most likely to occur. However, blades are typically designed to have a useful life that is well in advance of the statistically determined time of failure for providing a safety margin.
A significant factor in determining the useful life of a turbine blade is the conventionally known creep-rupture strength, which is primarily proportional to material properties, tensile stress, temperature, and time. Notwithstanding that the relatively high temperatures of the combustion gases can induce thermal stress due to gradients thereof, these temperatures when acting on a blade under centrifugal tensile stress are a significant factor in the creep consideration of the useful life. In an effort to improve the useful life of turbine blades, these blades typically include internal cooling for reducing the temperatures experienced by the blade. However, the internal cooling is primarily most effective in cooling center portions of the blade while allowing leading and trailing edges of the blade to remain at relatively high temperatures with respect to the center portions thereof. Unfortunately, the leading and trailing edges of the blade are also, typically, portions of the blade subject to the highest stresses and therefore, the life-limiting section of a blade typically occurs at either the leading or trailing edges thereof.
Furthermore, a primary factor in designing turbine blades is the aerodynamic surface contour of the blade which is typically determined substantially independently of the mechanical strength and useful life of the blade. The aerodynamic performance of a blade is a primary factor in obtaining acceptable performance of the gas turbine engine. Accordingly, the aerodynamic surface contour that defines a turbine blade may be a significant limitation in the design of the blade from a mechanical strength and useful life consideration. With this aerodynamic performance restriction, the useful life of a blade may not be an optimum, which, therefore, results in the undesirable replacement of blades at less than optimal intervals.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved blade for a gas turbine engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved turbine blade effective for reducing tensile stress in a life-limiting section of the blade by adding a compressive component of bending stress thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved turbine blade having improved useful life without substantially altering the aerodynamic surface contour of the blade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved turbine blade wherein tensile stress is reduced in a life-limiting section thereof without substantially increasing stress in other sections of the blade.